


Lessons

by sheaparfait



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, teddie doesn't know what he's talking about 90 percent of the time, very mild discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheaparfait/pseuds/sheaparfait
Summary: Teddie wasn't prepared for Yu to actually try to kiss him when he asked him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write more Persona 4 because I'm in love with it. Have some silly fluff (for once. i'm sorry i always write angst).

Yu stood, somewhat awkwardly, by his desk, as Teddie sat fidgeting on the couch. His friend had shown up unannounced about ten minutes ago, asking if he could talk to him. So far, he’d yet to really say anything (highly unusual, for Teddie). Yu was beginning to get worried.

“Are you all right?” He asked finally.

“What?” Teddie started, looking as if he’d forgotten Yu was there. “Oh, yeah, I’m great!”

Yu stared, and Teddie laughed nervously, before falling back into silence. This was going nowhere fast.

“You wanted to talk about something?” He offered.

Yeah, uhm, you see…” Teddie took a deep breath and patted his face a few times, before turning to face Yu earnestly. It was cute. “A-about the other day…!”

“The other day?”

“Yes, uhm, before Nana-chan came back from the hospital,” 

“Oh,” Yu realized what this was about, though he still wasn’t sure where Teddie was going with this.

“Well, it’s just, aaaaugh!” Teddie shook his head, blushing. “You almost kissed me!”

“You asked me to,” Yu replied, somewhat helplessly. The interaction hadn’t stood out to him nearly as much as it apparently had to his friend, with how often Teddie joked around and flirted. “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, that’s not it!” Teddie said quickly, waving his arms. “It’s just, I did ask, yeah, but I didn’t expect you to actually, do it, you know?”

“Why not?” Yu asked, a little bit of laughter in his voice.

“Well, I mean, usually when I do things like that, everyone’s pretty quick to say no.” He admitted, looking dejected.

“You could probably stand to be a bit less forward about that sort of thing.” The group had been lecturing Teddie on boundaries, but there was a lot for him to learn about being human, and it all hadn’t entirely sunk in yet. 

“Yeah…” He agreed, abashed. The way his word hung in the air made it seem like he still had more to say, but he fell silent again.

Yu frowned slightly, before stepping forward and sitting beside the blonde. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner this was bothering you. I thought we were both just joking around.”

“No, don’t be sorry, sensei! You’re fine, it’s me who’s, weird.”

“You’re not weird.” Yu said. Teddie gave him a look, and he chuckled a little, before amending, “Okay, maybe you’re kind of weird. You’re a bear from inside the TV who turned into a person, but there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Teddie laughed, nodding and smiling sweet as sugar at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before both looked away, somewhat awkwardly.

Did you really want to kiss me?” Yu asked. “It’s okay if you did.”

“I,” Teddie paused, before seeming to steel himself, “Yes.”

Yu sat thoughtfully for a moment. A little hesitant now himself, realizing this was more than just Teddie being…Teddie, he offered, “We still can, if you want.”

“Really?” Teddie almost gasped, eyes sparkling.

“Yeah.” Yu smiled. Teddie’s enthusiasm was infectious. “So…?”

Teddie nodded enthusiastically, hands balled into fists in front of him. “Yes, please.”

Yu nodded back, and they both shifted, facing each other. Teddie was blushing furiously, and Yu found himself blushing only a little bit less. His friends seemed to think he was experienced with this sort of thing, but he really wasn’t. He’d been amazed since coming to Inaba to find so many people who cared so deeply for him, and the amazement was hitting him twofold to find that one of them really felt this way about him.

Yu leaned forward, and Teddie followed suit, but he paused, pulling back just a few inches from the blonde’s face.

“Don’t freak out this time.” He teased.

“I won’t!” Teddie spluttered indignantly.

With that, they closed the gap, lips meeting and noses bumping in a soft, somewhat awkward kiss. Yu scooted forward a little, putting an arm around Teddie’s waist, and again his friend (boyfriend? Were they going to be dating now?) followed suit, enthusiastically placing his arms around Yu’s shoulders.

They kissed intermittently for a few minutes, Teddie’s lips tasting faintly sweet, their actions occasionally interrupted by his giggling. Yu couldn’t help but laugh a little too, pressing his forehead against Teddie’s.

“I…really like you a lot, sensei.” Teddie said suddenly, breaking away from the kissing, but leaning his head affectionately against Yu’s shoulder. “You’ve always been there for me, and helped me grow and learn so much…I don’t think I’d be here without you and everyone else. But, especially you.”

Yu was taken aback somewhat. He really thought that highly of him? He rested a hand on Teddie’s head, carding his fingers through his soft hair. “I like you a lot too,” He said. They weren’t feelings he’d really been able to place before now, but saying the words made him realize they were true. “You’ve been there for me just as much, especially the last few weeks. I couldn’t have gotten through everything without you.”

He paused, feeling somewhat awkward, before shaking his head and smiling down at the other boy. “Plus, you’re really cute,” He added.

“Really?” Teddie sat up a bit, grinning. He got a sly look on his face, elbowing Yu lightly, “What else do you like about me?” He asked playfully.

Yu laughed, but indulged him. “You’re always so open and positive. Just being in the same room as you makes me smile. You’ve just got a really warm personality. And you’re funny.” He listed, counting the compliments off on his fingers.

Teddie was blushing again, the sly look totally gone. “Wow, thank you!” He exclaimed, so earnestly that Yu had to hold back a snort. “B-but you’re great too! You’re so cool, and talented, and you get this really sweet soft look on your face whenever you pet cats, and…” Teddie babbled, his words beginning to run into each other and eventually dissolving into happy giggles. 

“I’m glad we like each other.” He said.

“Me too,” Yu replied.

Teddie paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Did we do everything okay?”

Yu nodded. “I think so. Do you?”

“Well, uh, I liked it a lot!” Teddie said brightly, before taking on a somewhat worried look. “I sort of thought, we were supposed to take our clothes off, though? Did I mess up?”

“Uh,” Yu worked his mouth, taken aback once again. He wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, but he didn’t want to rush into anything like that. If dating was out of his wheelhouse, sex most certainly was. “That’s usually for a little further on.”

Teddie looked at him curiously. “Really? Scoring is so complicated. I still liked it though.”

Scoring? He was still on that? Wait…

“…Teddie, you do know what scoring means by now, right?” Yu asked, cautiously.

“Of course I do!” Teddie replied indignantly. “What do you take me for?”

Yu took a deep breath, pressing his hands together and pointing them at Teddie. “Please explain scoring to me.” He said, seriously.

“Well, uh, you get naked, with someone you really care about, and, and then you do what we were doing, and you hug a lot. And then, uh,” He paused, looking a little embarrassed, “Then I think you rub your butts together?”

Yu put a fist to his mouth, holding back a snort. 

“Teddie….” Yu groaned, shaking his head a little.

“Is…is that not right???” Teddie asked, looking panicked. 

“We need to get you…some books, or something.” Yu muttered, rubbing his forehead.

“Couldn’t you just show me? We already kissed!” Teddie asked, oblivious.

Yu held up a hand. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” He whined, looking disappointed.

“If you don’t even really know what it is yet, we’re not doing it.” Yu explained firmly.

“Oh…” Teddie deflated, fiddling with the ruffles on his shirt.

Teddie’s gaps in knowledge were somewhat difficult to predict, and Yu hadn’t quite been ready for this one. They were both silent for a time, still sitting on the couch together, Yu mulling over the situation, Teddie getting increasingly fidgety. 

“I…assume you know what a date is, though?” Yu finally asked, smiling encouragingly.

“Yeah!” He proclaimed, instantly enthusiastic again. Yu stared at him levelly, and he elaborated, a little sheepishly, “When you go spend special time together with someone you like, like, going out for a meal, or seeing a movie.” 

Yu nodded, relieved. “Would you-“

“Let’s go on a date!” Teddie cut him off, grabbing his hands in his. “Next week, we can go to Okina. I can pay with my money from Junes! I’ll make sure not to spend any on topsicles!”

“That seems like a pretty big sacrifice.” Yu teased, smiling. 

“I’ll do it for you, Yu.” Teddie replied seriously. Yu blinked, surprised at the use of his name. 

“Then, it’s a date.” He agreed, squeezing Teddie’s hands reassuringly.

“Yes!” Teddie broke away from him and pumped a fist in the air, before pausing and letting out a small gasp, as if in realization, “And then we get married, right?”

“…One step at a time, Teddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think. ^^


End file.
